Don't Get Too Close
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: It's always the demons that only we can hear that hurt us the most in the end. Elsa only wants to protect Anna from the voices in her head by faking a smile and pretending to be fine, but when Anna finds out the truth something even darker seems to arise.
1. I Wanna Hide The Truth

**AN: I FREAKING SWORE I'D NEVER WRITE A FROZEN FIC. But hey things change :D Don't know whether or not to make this a multi chapter or leave it as this but let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own nothing. Nada. Disney and the song writers I credit at the end get every right :P **

The kingdom of Arendelle remained peacefully silent as the last bits of the previous day faded into the new.

The vast expanse of stars and multi colored lights that sparkled in the air above did nothing but excite the redhead, who was currently sliding down the hall way of the grand foyer, even more.

The sky was awake. So she HAD to be awake!

For this midnight adventure was unlike any of the previous ones she had gone on throughout her childhood. This specific sock-slide through the halls was merely the beginning of what, would hopefully, soon become a two person all night rendezvous.

Yes this would be the first time in what felt like forever, that Anna would finally be able to awaken her sister in the dead of night to go and play.

_Elsa_

Even now only weeks after The Great Thaw and the two's even greater reunion, the mere thought of her blonde sister brought a beaming smile to the younger's face And a hummingbird-like flutter to her heart.

Now that the two could start to rebuild their missed years together, Anna didn't want to miss even a second of possible bonding time.

The fact that it was 1 o'clock in the morning be damned.

It would be just like it had been when they were kids on the rare early mornings that the lights chose to awaken and dance across the sky.

Anna would climb into her sisters bed to get her up, civilly or not depended on how good of a mood Elsa was in, and then they would spend the rest of the night running down the halls, sneaking chocolates from the kitchen, filling the ballroom with enough snow to mirror that of the North Mountain, and just enjoying each other's company.

_This is gonna be so fun! Maybe I should do what I use to do and just jump on her- I mean I won't kill her right?- or -no no she'll be fine I use to do that all the time- but then again i was a lot smaller then- but so was she so it evens out over time right?_

But before her plan could even be put into action or her mental self-ramble could continue on, Anna reached the pristine white and floral decorated doorway of her sister's room and noticed the soft voice coming from within.

It almost sounded as though Elsa was singing...

_Wait what? _

No longer in a rush to burst through the door like she had been merely seconds ago, Anna carefully pressed her ear as closely as she dared to the wooden barrier and listened.

"Don't wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's no where we can hide"

Curious now at the absolutely broken tone of the non visible girl's voice, the readhead turned her head just enough so she could peer through the opening of the key hole that lead into the room. Elsa continued to sing completely oblivious to her now worried yet captivate audience.

"No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come"

Normally Anna would compliment how lovely her sister's voice sounded, or how the shimmering of the night sky made her look like a goddess sent from above, or even how wonderfully the older girl was able to put so much heart into her song.

Never had she imagined to be brought to tears.

There by the triangular window pane's ledge sat Elsa with her arms curled around the tightly bent form of her chest drawn knees.

And while Anna could only make out half of the blonde's facial features through the metallic peephole of the doorway, the red head could clearly see the tear stained cheeks and soft red rimmed eyes of her sister. Both heat wrenching qualities seemed to sparkle almost mockingly in the pale moon light.

However, right before she could knock to offer some sort of comfort for the obviously distressed girl, Elsa continued more of the unknown tune while slowly lowering her head pitifully onto her bent up knees while waves of defeated sobs tore through out and shook her body.

"When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Dont't get to close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

...I'm sorry Anna"

It was almost as though someone took jagged knife to her chest.

The wind was forcibly knocked out of the younger girl's lungs lungs like she had been struck and Anna had to physically take a few steps back at the last lines of Elsa's song while grasping onto the soft fabric of her yellow night gown that covered the area of her shattered heart.

Soon the rest of the oblivious blonde's words became muffled once again as the redheaded princess fell back against the opposite wall of the corridor with an inaudible thump.

Then while unshed tears began to burn the edges of her turquoise eyes, Anna brought a single hand up to cover up her muffled cries of anguish as she sank to the floor.

After all this time, Elsa still saw herself as a monster. She still feared for Anna's safety and believed herself to be nothing more but a threat.

_And I never freakin noticed...how could I not see all the pain she has been hiding? Gods above I have to be the worst sister in the history of- of- ever! Oh no what if she heard me?! Get out! You were DEFINITELY not suppose to hear- well any of this of that! MOVE ANNA! Run!_

Quickly standing and silently making her escape so not to alert her sister of the accidental eavesdropping onto apparently a very private moment, Anna turned the corner of the hallway and began to rub away at the tears falling from her no w determinedly set eyes.

She would fix this. She would prove to Elsa that she wasn't the monster she thought she was, that she didn't have to face her demons alone.

And just how did she plan to do all this?

_I have no idea..._

**So what do you guys think? Continue? Leave as a tragically angst one-shot? Should this become a grand Elsanna Tale?! Should it be Elsanna at all?!**

**Reviews are loved as are warm hugs!**

**Song: Demons- Imagine Dragons**


	2. I Wanna Shelter You

**AN: HEYO! So you guys are really split down the middle you know that? Literally 50/50 for Lesanna and for a sister story! So for now see it as you want but I think I have a pretty good idea that you'll ALL like :D Reviews are fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wait what?**

Breakfast had never been Anna's favorite meal.

It was always SO early in the morning before she even had enough proper time to tame her mane and fully awaken. The annoying sunlight always choosing to blind her sleep filled eyes. And worst of all the dried state of her mouth from each previous night of open mouth snoring, made her food tasteless and near chocking hazard daily.

But no -bad hair day/cardboard like food/i cant see a god dam thing-morning ever seemed to be as bad as this one...

The tension was thick enough to rival that of stone, and during the entire painfully long event, Elsa seemed completely at peace.

Oblivious to it all.

The Queen sat perfectly upright while gently eating her food, completely missing her sister's avoidance of eye contact and rushed small talk.

She just nodded along when she saw fit and answered only when Anna, in vain, would attempt to lead their conversation onto a more serious topic. She didn't even take a hint when her sister started to cough loudly to suggest that there was more to be diss used, just occasionally gesturing for the younger girl to swallow before speaking so she wouldn't keep chocking.

By the time the redhead had failed in her fourth attempt to stir some kind of reaction out of Elsa, she was all but strangling herself over the completely put together appearance of the older girl.

Where was the pain behind her cerulean eyes? Where was the crack that showed the inner turmoil? Where was the broken, frightened, remorseful girl she had seen last night?

Obviously not here.

After so many years of facing the wooden barrier that prevented her from reaching the blonde, Anna knew what she was seeing right now was nothing more then a front. And it terrified her how thick and clearly impassive that nonphysical wall protecting her sister was.

But it also made her heart ache terribly when she realized Elsa was shutting her out again, only this time emotionally...and that hurt even more then getting a slammed door to her face.

Ceasing her pushing-around-of-her-completely-inedible food, Anna carefully stood from the table as though she was trying not to set off an unforeseen bomb that just might be underneath. Then cleare her still hoarse throat with a nervous laugh.

"Els I-Im gonna go and visit Kristoff today ok? I'll be back for dinner tonight and-and maybe we could talk later?"

The girl in question merely raised a single eyebrow at her sister's completely odd behavior, but nodded her head slowly none the less.

"Great! Um I-Im just gonna- I gotta go. Well I- I mean I don't HAVE to go, but- I- go and you're-ok leaving bye!"

The princess had all, but tripped over her own two feet as she rushed out of the silent dinning hall.

As she ran away from the suffocating tension and awkwardness left behind, Anna had completely missed how her sister's shoulders slumped at the sight of her retreating form.

_Stupid of course she wants to go hang out with Kristoff...you were so damn awkward all breakfast, but really what the hell was I suppose to do? She was literally just sitting there being so-so-so freaking Anna! How the hell am I suppose to keep her safe whe-_

"You're majesty?"

Snapping her walls back into place as though flicking on the lights to a room, Elsa turned her head without so much as a flinch and met the concerned gaze of her handmaid Gerda.

"Is anything wrong your highness? You...you froze your fork..."

Keeping her surprise hidden and her eyes level, The Queen turned her head downward to see, yes she had in fact, turned the once impeccable silverware into a solid fork-shaped icy dagger.

_Why do you even try? You no good, worthless-_

"I apologize Gerda, my mind must have wandered for a bit. I'm alright thank you, and please if you would, could you have this disposed of?"

The handmaiden seemed to regard the calm royal with a curious look, but kept her mouth shut as she nodded once before removing the frozen silverware from the table. Then she moved to leave the hall.

"Oh and-"

Turning once more, the brunette yet again met the blue eyes of the girl she had come to see as a second daughter after so many years together with a smile.

"Could you alert Princess Anna that I will be unable to attend dinner later whenever she returns? Also please tell the chef that I will be eating in my study tonight."

Ignoring the fallen smile and instant worry swimming through the other's eyes, Elsa stood from the table slowly and began to walk to the opposite side of the dinning hall, hands clutched begind her back.

However just as the blonde touched the handle leading out into the hallway, Gerda dared to speak one last time.

"Elsa, are you sure you are ok?"

It was a definite moment of seriousness when the elder woman chose to call the Queen by her first name, but composure forever kept together, the younger girl merely turned her head slightly before flashing a dazzling fake smile.

"I'm fine..."

With that the conversation dropped and two exitin forms leaving the dinning hall sighed deeply, but for different reasons.

Meanwhile at the edge of where the fair Kingdom faded into the forest, Anna sat atop of the Arendelle Official Ice harvester's sled with her head in her hands as she mumbled incoherently.

"I mean she didn't actually say anything was wrong, but you should have seen her Kristoff. She-... song she was singing...I mean gods above it was...so-so-"

"Sad?"

"Depressing, it was like she totally accepted being seen as a monster...and I know she isn't..."

The blonde man frowned sympathetically, as the usually jovial girl before him began to wipe at the tears that were beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.

He hated it when Anna would cry. It meant she wasn't happy and for someone like Anna to ever just not be smiling was basically equivalent to kicking a puppy.

it wasn't right.

Rubbing a gloved hand through his messy blonde locks while meeting the matching sad eyes of the chest fallen Sven, Kristoff took a deep breathe before offering assistance from the only people he knew would be able to help.

"Look Anna, why don't we go visit the trolls and, I don't know, see what they think. I bet they know what to-"

The red eyed girl looked up with a smile that out shined the sun at the blonde boy's words and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Oh my gods! Kristoff you're right they'll know what to do! I bet Grand Pappie can tell me how to help Elsa! They'll know what to do, and if we hurry we can be back in time for dinner and- oh we have to go! We have to go now! Come on Sven Mush! Mush! Hiyah! Mush!"

Said reindeer was currently giving a rather unimpressed look to the bemused harvester, as Anna continued to jerk crazily at the reindeer's reins and point in the direction of the mountains.

"Easy there feisty pants. We're going, we're going calm down."

The now blushing girl silently nodded her head and handed over the reins to the laughing man with a huff.

"Alright I'm calm, I'm calm...COME ON! I WAS BORN READY WE GOT THIS!"

Kristoff continued to laugh at the younger's antics, but still flipped at Sven's reins none the less and began to quickly make their way up to his childhood home.

_I'll fix this Els! I promise_

_**YOOOO HOOO! Good story so far yea?**_

_**You like? Tell me what you think! **_

_**Reviews are loved :)**_


	3. Don't Wanna Let You Down

**AN: Ok guys this is more of a filler chapter because I'm gonna set the whole base of what the story is about to become. *Lord give me strength***

**Disclaimer: *Do you wanna build a snowman instrumental* "Disney can I have the rights yet? I think I've waited long enough. I know all the words to the songs, the dialect and clothes, even the dances that really tough! Hang in there sanity...(sorry sometimes I think I'm funny)**

"Hey guys!"

Hundreds upon hundreds of stone-made eyes turned as one and blinked up at the sight of a very excited looking Kristoff waving hello while dragging an extremely reluctant looking Anna, who was whispering harshly behind him.

"Kristoff! You told me we were only coming to see Grand Pappie! Last time I was here they tried to marry us on the spot!"

"Relax Anna, we'll just say hello and then go find him no prob-"

"KRISTOFF'S HOME! AND HE BROUGHT ANNA!"

The cheers and overly dramatic shouts drowned out any further protest either of the two could make as countless hugs and questions were passed back and forth.

"So tell me dear are you ready to tie the knot?"

"Kristoff! Kristoff do you get her an engagement ring yet? If we don't see no bling this aint a real thing You know that!"

"Heard you let Anna deck the old fiancè eh Kristoff? That's one way to gett'm outta the way huh?"

"I hope you two are using protection right now cause ot's rather hard trying to expand the cerimomial wedding robe to fit a pregnant wife-to-be!"

"Do you think your guys kids are gonna wanna come visit! Oh I can already see little Kristy Jr. with blonde pingtails and freckles."

"Who said anything about their kid being blonde? Im seeing four little red heads running around, no doubt."

All sorts of similar pleasent (awkward) questions were passed to and fro between the blushing duo, but only seconds before the burly blonde man was ready to shout out for them to shut up, a larger, heavier grass adorn boulder rolled forward to silence the crowd.

"Something is not right ...there is darkness here... What is it that distresses you child?"

The red head, who's jaw had slacked at the elder's immediate capability to see her worried thoughts, didn't even get a chance to answer before Grand Pappie had moved to take her hands into his own.

The moment he made contact with that of the princess's skin however, he jumped back as though burned by fire. His large eyes grew wide before saddening at this while he nodded to himself in understanding.

"Anna, there is a great treat lurking. Something very evil is hurting your sister and also you...something even I can not fix..."

Pure terror crossed across the young girl's face as hushed whispers began to spread through out the crowd, trying to imagine anything or anyone who could too powerful for even the magical elder to defeat.

"Please, please Grand Pappie, I need to know what is hurting Elsa. I saw her the other night, she was so-so broken, she was singing about being a monster, but I-"

Raising a hand to inturrupt, the larger stone gestured upwards to the sun filled sky and summond for a blue fog-like form of the Queen appeared.

"Your sister is being attacked child, not by an outside force, but something much more deadly...something hidden. You see only the happiness she displays as a front-

Blue fog Elsa began to wave her hands to summon forth snowflakes that fell between her and a sudden pink cloud figurine who represented Anna. The two danced and played together for a short while, but suddenly the pink cloud vanished as the lone blue cloud turned iinto a much darker shade of red.

"But you have also seen her darker side. The part of her that makes her fear her gift and herself, and that is where the root of the trouble lays...She is being killed by herself..."

The image above began to clutch at her head while shaking back and forth as if trying to rid herself of something none of the audience below could see.

"I-I don't understand. Elsa has been fine since the Thaw...she- has been using her powers all the time and- we have been so close and-and I would never ever leave her like that-"

Once again silencing the rambling girl with a simple gesture, Grand Pappie moved his hands together and showed through his display what words could clearly not explain.

"Yes your bond has healed significantly in such a short while, but do not let a smile confuse your judgement. Elsa has been suffering for quite some time much like you have. But her head does not see the good within herself, only the bad. And for that I suppose I am held to blame..."

Confusion spread across everyone's faces as the larger stone turned his remorseful eyes away from the red cloud and met Anna's gaze.

"When you were very young your majesty, your parents brought you here to me and asked that I heal you, for you had been struck in the head while playing with your sister. Your skin was like ice and a white scar showed where the incident had happened. Do you remember the streak that use to decorate your hair child?"

Nodding slowly, while subconsiously reaching for the no longer present mark, the princess could feel her stomach begin to knot in worry.

She had a feeling something bad was coming...

"My own abilities were able to fix your damaged mind, but it came with a great cost. Before I took them away, you had wonderfully magic filled memories that showed you were aware of your sister's gift but...after...after I erased them all, the King seemed to think it was for the best to keep you away from the possible future dangers involving magic..."

Looking down at his hands, Grand Pappie closed his eyes and turned away from the desprate turquoise eyes brimming with tears before him.

"But he mistook my guidance for a warning and did something I never intended to have happen...he hid your sister away from you. I see it was out of care and he only acted out of love, but his judgement caused the Queen to freeze over her own heart, while you, well if what Kristoff has told me is true, you in turn lost your best friend..."

Watching as the still present Elsa look a like in the sky bent down and curled into herself, Anna felt her heart ache at the sight, just knowing the sky figurine was coping something the real Elsa had probably done before out of despair.

The elder's eyes remaine shut as he continued.

"Until you came back into her life, Elsa's heart and mind knew nothing more then how to conceal her feelings and to hide away, but even with her magic, she remains human...and humans are creature's of habit. They crave contact, someone to speak with, companionship...and for a long time, your sister's only friend was herself. You have done well in providing her with the things she has been missing, but Elsa needs something you can not give."

"I don't understand though, she has us all now! She has Kristoff, and Olaf, and Sven-and and- the kingdom LOVES her! She doesn't have to hide and whatever she needs I'm sure-

"Anna...you are not seeing this from the Queen's eyes. Elsa's does not find the light like that of your mind. Her entire thought process tells her daily that she is dangerous, a threat, a constant cursed beinging forced to endure fitting into a normal lifestyle. Nothing can stop the voices that have manifested into her head...and I'm so sorry princess, more then you'll ever know, but the girl you knew as a child died the moment she shut the first door."

No one spoke for a very long time and the sunken earth colosseum around them remained silent.

The usually jovial and lively troll community stood baffled at their leaders words, but Anna had open tears and expressions anger/hurt/sadness contorting her face.

Soon though, the red head bent down to her knees and forced the older troll to look at her again.

"Pl-Please there h-has to be something, anything I can do. Sh-she doesn't have to go through this alone! I-We-someone has to be able to help her!"

Grand Pappie stared at the pleading anguish in the princess's eyes for a moment before her ran a shaking hand theough his grassy hair.

"You are correct...there is something but I don't-"

Noticing the small light bulb that had gone off deep within the elder's eyes, Anna's hope grew as she nodded her head quickly.

"Anything just tell me!"

"...Do you remember what it was that allowed your sister to thaw the kingdom Anna?"

"Love? That's what Elsa had said 'Love will thaw'"

"Your love for you sister thawed the land and your time-corrupted bond, but there is only one other kind of love that just may thaw Elsa's heart."

"I'm not sure I follow?"

There was a small pause before Grand Pappie smiled with a shake of his head as he patiently waited for the dots to connect to the oblivious girl.

But when the silence had drug on beyomd anyone's comfort and the princess's face remained unchanging, the troll leader bent forward whispered in a lowly tone so only she could hear.

"Princess, are you familiar with the process of hosting a royal courting?"

**Allow me to clarify: This is offically a sisterly story, this is about Elsa having something dark going on in her head(depression, voices, sadness), and Anna is now responsible with 'setting' her sister up to find 'True love'!**

**SPOILER: Elsa doesn't swing the usual way *surprise surprise***

**Humor, love, dates, and dark themes to come! **

**ALSO: side note- I am in NO way trying to make these kind of situations seem humorous, but with a character like Anna I know there are boumd to be moments like that in the future so just a heads up!**

**Reviews?**


	4. But I Am Hell Bound

**AN: Funny story I totally forgot about this story! Whoops sorry everyone!**

**Disclaimer: How about I wish I owned the rights but Disney won a bet so...nope to it all!**

It was almost painfully silent in the royal bed chambers as Elsa blinked her weary eyes once.

Then twice.

Then once more just to double check she had heard Anna correctly.

"I'm sorry, you wish for me to what?"

"I want you to host a invitational for all possible Arendelle Royal suitors."

Yup she had heard every word perfectly clear.

When the younger girl had first barged into the elder's room and flung herself upon her bed, Elsa had thought the castle was on fire or someone had found a dead body even.

But no, her little sister had taken it upon herself to tell the VERY tired Queen that she wanted a suitor's invitational to be held ASAP.

Typical Anna...

Groaning out in both confusion and exhaustion, Elsa fell back onto her pillow and huffed an annoyed breath out to move the unwanted fly aways of her blonde hair that had fallen in her face.

"What ever happened to Christopher? I thought you liked him?"

The red haired princess rolled her eyes at this, and equally as ungracefully as her sister had been, flung herself downwards.

Only instead of her back landing on any of the other perfectly open areas of the king sized bed, Anna laid on top of Elsa much like she had when they were children.

"Firstly it's Kristoff, and nothing happened, we still are together but I'm getting to actually know him first. You know slowly...You only date a pshyco once-"

"Since when is talking to his reindeer best friend not considered psychotic?"

Anna grunted and flicked at the Queen's ear for the jab at her boyfriend, but continued on anyway.

Only this time a little more cautiously.

"Annnyyyyway you see...the invitational I was thinking could maybe be held for...your hand?"

Suddenly every single muscle beneath the younger's place, froze up and tensed to the point where Anna could have sworn her older sister had turned to stone.

Rolling off of Elsa, and moving to lay directly beside her, Anna carefulky took in the sky blue eyes that were no longer shut with sleep deprivation, but wide and terrified at the mere metion of her very words.

_Well I guess that struck a nerve._

Carefully bringing a hand up to hold onto Elsa's suddenly sweaty palm, Anna forced her sister to meet her gaze and smiled encouragingly.

"There are a lot of great men out there Els. Not everyone is like Hans...and I know one of them has just gotta be the right one."

The Queen was still for a very long time after this.

Hundreds of emotions flew throughout the older girl's irises, as Anna tried to think of some way, ANYWAY, to ease her sister's worries.

However before he could Elsa spoke.

The first tear escaping her eyes and falling down onto the pillow below.

"Anna...you don't understand-"

"No no no I totally get that you need someone to love you! NOT SAYING THAT I DON'T! You know I do, you'll always come first, but don't you want a prince to come and take care of you for once? To sweep you off your feet an-"

Suddenly pools of anger flushed Elsa's face as she tore away from her sister's hold and sat up. Moving her legs to dangle of of the mattress while her hands made fists in the sheets below her, the Queen spoke with a fire in her tone that Anna had never heard.

"This is the end of this discussion. I don't WANT anything from anyone and I most certainly do not need to be SET UP by my younger sister."

There it was. The wall. The impassible barrier that her sister always had up.

Only this time Anna wasn't 5 years old. She wasn't going to walk away from this closed door and sob herself to sleep. She had been shut out too many times and suffered long enough, to allow the same thing to happen to her sister.

Elsa needed someone whether she liked it or not.

Reaching forward, Anna grabbed a hold of Elsa's wrist and kept a vice like grip on it as the older girl tried to pry herself away.

"Anna let go, we are finish-"

"No Elsa I'm not leaving you like this. Why don't you let anyone in to see whatever it is you hide from the world? If it cant...if it can't be me you trust at least let someone else help you!"

Her words cut the blonde ruler to the core. Stopping in her attempts of breaking free, Elsa turned her head slightly to face her sister, but she kept her gaze downwards.

"I-I trust you with my life Anna, never doubt that...but...you don't get it-"

"Then make me see whatever it is that is holding you back Elsa! Just tell me what it is! I swear I will always love you no matter what! Just tell me so I can make this work!"

It was silent in the royal bed chambers. Silent and cold.

Neither girl noticed the dropping tempature or the slow falling of flurries that began to descent from the ceiling high above.

Then almost too lightly to be heard, Elsa spoke.

"I don't want a prince..."

"Well I know that Els you just said-"

"No Anna. I don't want a PRINCE I...If I were to ever host this...this invitational it wouldn't be for a prince..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah 'oh'..."

The Queen didn't lift her head, as multiple tears began to trek fown her porceline skin and fall onto the sheets below.

The silence spoke volumes to her, but before she could make another move to leave, Anna spoke again.

"OHHHHHH!"

"Anna...I understand if this makes you uncomfortable but-"

"Wait what? OH NO NO! I didn't get what you meant at first! No this is perfect!"

Had she really heard her correctly?

Snapping her blue eyes up to see the mega watt smile that had broken onto her sister's freckled face, Elsa watched in astonishment as Anna began to speak a million miles an hour.

"Oh gods I'm so dumb I mean, hello? We can totally fix this just have to change up the original invite list and get Grand Pappie to figure out which close by kingdoms have daughters willing to wed another...well female! We can have a bunch of pre approved princesses here by next month once word gets around, and then we can rearrange the tournaments to be more like interviews and dates and stuff so you can get to know each girl a-"

Elsa's now doe eyes watched on as Anna continued to speak so excitedly over the prospect of a future sister in law. However her amazement was short lived as the crushing reality of the sitation finalky struch home in the Queen's pit.

_No one could ever love you you piece of filth. Anna doesn't know what things go through your disgusting mind. Why would any other girl want to ever have to suffer like she had?_

Reaching a tentive hand out to quiet down her red haired sister, Elsa chocked back a sob and tiled her head slightly to look at Anna.

She saw no disgust, no malice, no shame in those teal eyes. Only love.

"Anna how can you be so happy with all of this? Do you understand the repercussions that will follow with this if I were to ever admit to it publicly?"

"Elsa it doesn't matter. None of it does! What are you afraid we will lose trades with our partners because they can not handle one of their buisness lines being gay? No one in their right mind would ever drop their alliance with the ONLY ice export station within millions of miles over something so petty. And we are one of the wealthiest kingdoms around here. Any royal arrangement would be thrilled to hear that their daughters were getting married to the blood of Arendelle! But that's not all Els..."

Reaching up to cradle her sister's face, Anna use her thumbs to wipe away at the lingerig tears on the older girl's face as she smiled slightly.

"Anyone, may they be male or female, would be the luckiest person in the world to be able to say 'Queen Elsa loves me' and I just know somewhere out there, there WILL be a girl who will fall in love with the kindest, most beautiful, and creative ruler of all the lands. And I will ALWAYS supprot you Elsa no matter what or who you choose."

The final dam broke free as the blonde tugged her sister forward and pulled the small girl into a crushing hug conveying all the relief and joy she felt in her sister's words as they filled her heart.

For now it didn't matter what the voices said.

The bad feelings an possible lashings of the other nations meant nothing to her.

She had Anna's approval and love.

Even if she never found a princess to love her in return, she had her family. And that was more then she could have ever wished for.

The moment was inturrupted though, by Anna casually breaking the silence with a light laugh.

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"That song you're always siging around the garden, the one that's like 'let it go, let it go can't hold it back anymore' could totally be you're coming out song."

For the first time in many years Elsa couldn't stop laughing for nearly half an hour.

**Reviews? To continue?**

**Oh and which Disney Princesses should be making an appearance later for the invitationals? Also who wins Elsa's heart?!**


	5. This Is My Kingdom Come Pt1

**AN: Forgot to post the rest of this last night so Yay for double updates! Sorry this is kinda just a filler chapter :P**

**Still wanna know who you guys wanna see for this tournament;) **

**Disclaimer: *sings out* I OWN NOTHING!**

_Too purple, too tight, too formal! Uhggg what do people where to things like this? Classy or Casual? Or maybe I'm suppose to be extremely well dressed for-_

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty is everything all right in there?"

"I'm fine Kai, just changing."

"My apologies your grace. Don't dawdle though! The ships are set to dock soon!"

"I'll be out in a moment. Thank you Kai!"

Elsa waited until she was positive her head of house had walked away completely, before she turned back to the vast array of clothing displayed before her.

Dozens upon dozens of dresses, casual wear, and even some pajamas had made their way to the final resting place of Elsa's mattress and all were laid out. Waiting patiently for the panic stricken Queen to make her choice.

One would think after all the hell the blonde had gone through over the past month, THIS would be the least of her troubles.

_"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"_

_"Absolutely not your majesty! Do you understand what you are suggesting here!"_

_"I forbid Arendelle's good name to be tainted by this-this-"_

_"ENOUGH!"_

_All of the members of the royal court stilled in their shouting as Princess Anna stood up onto her chair in the throne room and glared at all of the now silent dignitaries._

_Proper etiquette be damned, she was the daughter of King Adam and Queen Danielle! Elsa was her best friend...she would rather lose her title of a royal before she allowed ANYONE to speak of her sister in that way._

_"This is not up for discussion and how dare all of you! Elsa has been nothing but a fair and wonderful ruler since her taking of the throne and now you all find it appropriate to call what she feels an 'outrage'?!"_

_At this a few of the surrounding members of the council had the decency to appear guilty for their earlier outbursts, but one of the older men had the audacity to stand and try to get the princess to step down from her enraged position, and listen to reason._

_"Your majesty, please see this from an acceptable view here. What would your parents think if they, god rest their souls, were to see their eldest married off to another woman? What about a future heir? An also your sister's curse is another factor-"_

_"IT is NOT a 'curse' firstly! And secondly I think OUR mother and father would be proud that their daughter had been brave enough to entrust her possible marriage with their most beloved council members. I think, no I KNOW for a fact my father would have thought you, all of you, would have accepted your Queen for how she was BORN! I doubt either of our parents would have worried about something as petty as an heir because they knew their oldest daughter would be HAPPY in the end...But do tell me now Sir what 'acceptable' angle im not seeing this from?"_

_The older gentleman of the table had heard the point his employer was making, he quickly bowed his head in apology and returned to his seat with the rest of the council members each giving their deepest regards to the monarch._

_Anna nodded her head at this and hopped down from her chair to sit back at the table. Lightly putting her tanner hand over the shocked, but thankful Elsa's, Anna gave her sister a light nod of welcome, before continuing on with the meeting._

_"Now, we are going to need your assistance in hosting the tournament for this royal courting."_

_One of the younger woman members of the group chose to raise her hand quite timidly at the, not-sure-if-completely-sane princess._

_Luckily though, the red head merely nodded her consent for the woman to speak._

_"Pardon my curiosity your majesties, but when would you wish to host the event? I do believe we have some openings for next summer or maybe seven months from today during the winter-"_

_The bravado Anna had been feeling before fled her as she nervously chuckled at the confused faces of the court and began to rub the back of her neck._

_"Well uh you see...we were kinda thinking maybe we could host the tournament next month..."_

_And the chaos began again._

So here Elsa stood now, before her vanity staring at the dull blue eyes that met her gaze. Anna had gone to so much trouble for the tournament to be held here in time for the beginning of the month, and she was sitting in her room. Too afraid to even pick a suitable outfit out.

_You truly are a disgrace. Your poor unfortunate sister went through so much work for someone who doesn't deserve it. Why didn't she just jump ship the minute she saw what you are. You know the other girls who come here will...you worthless good for nothing-_

"Your Majesty! I must insist you hurry! The first ships are approaching the fjord as we speak!"

Fighting with the voices in her head would have to wait for later.

Elsa quickly stood and looked at her nightgown clad body in the reflection of her mirror and then back at all the clothes laid out upon her bed. None of them felt right for this, not even her favorite gown.

_Why not try something new an at least attempt to make a good first impression?_

Waving her hand out experimentally, a frosted wind of snow engulfed the Queen's entire form as the material of her hand made ice night shirt began to melt and re freeze into a new form.

Longer sleeves that were a darker shade of blue then what she usually worse, spread onto the front of her shirt as the shimmering sheer material of a new outfit took over her pale skin.

Only unlike most of her dress bodices, this was a blouse of sorts. With slightly looser sleeves that became slightly transparent enough for the outline of her pale arms to be seen beneth, the new material flowed mystically and freely from her shoulders down her arms. Even purely snowmade cuffs with snowflake adorn links ended and tightened comfortabley around the Quern's wrist.

Then the swirling winds of ice tightened around Elsa's waist to hug her perfectly, yet show off just enough teasing cleavage to be considered acceptable.

Then from the bottom on, choosing to go for comfort, A pure white pair of icy woman's slacks formed to hug the ruler's curves. With a pair of dark blue knee high boots forming covered in multiple snowflakes embedments on each shoe.

Adding the finishing touches of a pure white sleeveless jacket to compliment it all, and throwing her hair over in it's signature side braid, Elsa made quick work of raising her hands to accent the rest of her shinning work of art.

Finishing off by creating a nice snowflake necklace and earrings to match, Elsa gave herself a once over before rushing from her room, out of the castle, and down to the docks.

**So kinda just imagine a sexy sort of casual wear here. I though Elsa might have enjoyed being comfortable in pants and a teasing blouse, instead of her typical gown and heels:P**

**Reviews are the best:D**


	6. This Is My Kingdom Come Pt2

**AN: IMPORTANT NOTICE* Ok guys so this part of the story is REALLY long for my usual chapters, but it's really important for introducing the suitors for Elsa!**

**And I know it may seem like the story is going pretty off track, but this story is gonna go back to being very els/depression/love centric very quickly!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! I'm 99% sure Disney owns every last princess listed in this chapter!**

Elsa ran as quickly as her ice laced boots would allow her, however as she approached the beginning steps of the dock the Queen noticed countless people rushing towards the main court of the town.

Everywhere she looked there were unknown people, decorated in different kingdom's seals and colors.

But if Gerda was correct then there should be only up to ten available princesses coming to compete in the tournament.

_Not that any of them will want to marry you..._

Hearing the bells begin to chime up by the Arendelle square, Elsa quickly stopped her observing and turned in a complete 360 to race into the town square.

She was REALLY late.

In fact just as Elsa began to climb he beginning steps to where the introductions would be held, Kai's strong voice boomed throughout the filled area, silencing all those observing below.

"Ladies and Gentleman of Arendelle! We would like to formally introduce this tournaments royal participants for the Queen's hand!"

A large roar from the citizens rang throughout the crowd as the suddenly nervous blonde reached the beginning platform of the stage.

"Thank you Kai. Ladies and Gentleman, I understand that this situation is rather, unique for a lot of you here today-"

Ice blue eyes quickly looked over to the side, and saw Anna standing on the other side of the platform, giving her a small smile and nod.

Taking a deep breathe, quieting the voices in her mind long enough to repeat what Anna had told her the night she had broken down, Elsa cleared her throat and raised her head in false bravado.

"But I thank you all for your acceptance. I was born as I am, and I hope I am able to bring a great reign to the even greater land of Arendelle with, hopefully, a new potential suitor!"

The crowd broke into a wild applause once again as numerous shouts of 'we love you Queen Elsa' and 'long live the queen' were rejoiced.

For a small moment Elsa didn't feel disgusted with who she was and a small smile made its way onto her face.

But all too soon the shouts were silenced by a single hand being raised, as Kai pulled a scroll from inside of his jacket pocket and read aloud.

"The circumstances of Queen Elsa's courting shall not effect the traditional rules of this event. The payments and expenses have been paid for in advance from the late former King and Queen's and the princesses who are now here to court her majesty are legally considered a part of the Arendelle tournament from here on, but if something should occur that requires the Queen to request their leave, the participant and her, if she brought any, homeland workers are to leave immediately. If decided that they may stay, but are no longer participating in the tournament, an official announcement will be posted."

Elsa gulped down the anxiety that was building in her chest and smiled at Kai as he looked over in search of her approval so far.

The blonde nodded her head politely as the pudgy man continued.

"Now that the official statements of the tournament have been stated, we will bring out each guest. Starting from the Southern Kingdom of Mousium we have Princess Cinderella, age 19."

Stepping onto the stage, a tall dirty blonde gracefully walked across the platform to greet Anna with a polite smile. After shaking the redhead's hand with a deep curtsy, Cinderella walked closer until she stood before Elsa.

The darker blonde smiled and said a quick hello, giving Elsa enough time to take in her light green eyes and brown and white commoner's dress.

It was requested that all the participants wear their most casual wear for the first day, but Elsa found that she rather liked the outfit, it was simple yet tasteful much like her own.

_Also she IS very pretty..._

But the gorgeous participant didn't say another word to Elsa before raising herself back up, and moving to stand behind the Queen at the back of the stage.

"Next we have Princess Tiana of the New Orle Isles, age 20."

A darker skinned girl with her black hair tied up in a messy bun came upwards next. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with buttons up the middle.

In fact it actually reminded Elsa a lot of the previous girl's outfit, but she didn't dwell on the thought for long.

The queen watched as the second girl smiled genuinely at Anna while giving her a firm handshake/hug. Then she came up to Elsa, and bowed once before straitening to give the blonde a wink.

"My my you are truly stunning your Majesty."

A bright blush colored Elsa's cheeks as she smiled, while Tiana merely laughed good naturally.

"No need to be shy now hun, just speaking the truth."

The darker princess winked once more before turning to wave at some of the similarly dressed homeland commoners in the crowd. Then she immediately spun back to join Cinderalla.

"Coming from the Kingdom of Paris we welcome Princess Isabelle, age 18."

Hearing that the next girl was her age, Anna looked over towards Elsa with an excited smile, while the blonde simply giggled softly at her sister's enthusiasm.

However her giggles almost turned into chocking, when a petite brunette with fair skin came forward in a short blue casual dress with a white tie-on around her waist.

Her dark brown hair was kept back in a low pony tail while her warm brown eyes took in all the sights around her with a sense of wonderment.

_Cute..._

"Thank you!"

Realizing that she had spoken out loud, Elsa coughed and diverted her attention downward as Isabelle giggled slightly and bent her body to catch the Queen's eye.

"It's quite alright your highness. You can call me cute, but I prefer Belle if it's alright with you."

Giggling a little more at the Queen's burning face, Belle curtsied once before moving to go stand by the other two awaiting girls.

_You couldn't even keep your mouth shut. Smooth idiot_

"Next up Arendelle welcomes Princess Jane of the Amazonian Kingdom, age 22"

Another brunette came up the steps in a slightly loose yellow blouse, opposed to Tiana's sun like one, and a dark olive green skirt.

She bowed to Anna politely, but when she finally reached the Queen a sort of puzzled look crossed her face, before it returned back to a friendly smile.

"Your majesty. It is such a pleasure to meet your acquaintance!"

It was almost like every girl here so far had an accent, only this girl's one sounded almost off hue. Not in a bad way though, if anything Elsa thought it was amusing.

_Was it British? Maybe...and her eye's are stunning...blue just like mine and Anna's._

"Coming from the Underwater Kingdom of Atlantis, we welcome Princess Ariel, age 17!"

A light rustle ran through the crowd when no one saw anyone dressed in anything that looked like the Atlantis royal colors. But the murmuring was silenced when a bubbly red head came onto the stage with a happy smile on her face,

The beautiful girl was drabbed in a light blue and white dress with a matching blue bow tied lowly in her hair. However just as she came to greet Anna with a warm hug, a darker man dressed in a red and gold suit came on right after her and whispered something to Kai.

The older butler looked confused for a moment before gesturing for the strange bald man to join princess Ariel.

Soon the red head and her only homeland guest were standing before Elsa, and without warning, the princess began to move her hands erratically to and fro while her friend spoke in a heavy Jamaican accent.

"Hello there Queen Elsa, it is a pleasure to meet you, this is my good friend Sebastian. He is my translator!"

The tall blonde looked puzzled for only a moment before realization crossed her face.

"Sign Language. It's a foreign technique used for people who can not speak correct? I remember learning some during my childhood!"

Sebastian quickly signed back to Ariel, who smiled brilliantly and gestured to Elsa.

"Really?! That is amazing! It's a long story you see because I use to be able to speak, but I lost my voice to a deal I made with a witch. And then my best friend flounder got involved but everything kinda- Ariel hun I think you'd be rambling a bit dear."

The Queen couldn't hold back her giggling at the other's dramatic hand signing that stilled as Sebastian wrote back to Ariel, cutting off her story all together.

However instead of being displeased with the over told tale Elsa merely raised her own pale hands in similar movements.

"I look forward to hearing all about it some day soon."

The redheaded princess let out a silent shout of joy and her translator an excited look.

Sebastian merely shook his head in amusement and mouthed the words 'thank you' to Elsa before leading the princess back to stand with the other girls.

"Next Coming from the Kingdom of Enchanteria Arendelle welcomes Princess Aurora, age 20."

Three rather colorfully dressed woman who were in the front of the crowd began to cheer as a very tall blonde girl came onto the stage dressed in a light brown maiden dress that showed off her figure wonderfully.

The blonde smiled and waved to the three older woman in the front, before turning to bow lowly to Anna.

Then the almost devious looking woman came forward to greet Elsa with a low curtsy and a smooth hello.

Literally it rolled off of her tongue like silk.

Holy...

Before the Queen could even form back a proper greeting, princess Aurora had moved to stand with the others.

"Next from a very close partner of Arendelle's trade we have Princess Rapunzel from the Kingdom of Corona, age 18"

Not even realizing that she knew that name from countless trade agreements, Elsa was a little taken aback at the sight of a short haired brunette girl coming up the stage steps in a light purple dress.

The blonde had been positive that the princess of Corona was engaged to someone back home, and yet here she was. Smiling like a child in a candy store.

The Queen stifled her giggle when she saw Anna and this Corona princess smile excitedly at each other while waving at one another. She could already sense the impending friendship.

But her smile grew wider when the green eyed girl came bounding up before her, only instead of bowing, she jumped up once in excitement and gave the Queen a happy wave of greeting.

"Hi there!"

Chuckling besides herself, Elsa had to bring a hand up to her mouth to control her laughter as she waved back to the princess and watched as she ran to stand next to the rest of the girls.

_Wait is she barefoot?_

"Next coming from the Shiek's Kingdom of India we welcome Princess Jasmine, age 20"

Now this girl was very different.

As far as modesty went the tropidite goddess's slit wardrobe left little to imagination and the light blue garbs that ran down her entire form with trimmings of gold, contrasted amazingly with her darker skin tone.

Elsa had to double check that she hadn't been drooling.

Luckily the blonde's staring either wasn't noticed or ignored by the princess.

Jasmine came up to bow soon enough, and Elsa was almost positive that there was a predatory glint in this woman's eyes as she walked away.

She definitely could tell she was having an effect on the Queen.

"Coming from the Empire of China we warmly welcome General Mulan, age 21."

A confused hush broke out from the crowd as a lean Asian woman marched up the steps with her dark armor glistening in the mid day sun.

She was gorgeous that wasn't the issue, but from her title she didn't sound like she was of a royal decent at all.

After bowing low for Anna who returned the gesture a little more clumsily, Mulan approached Elsa with a kinder smile then she had originally shown coming up.

"Forgive me your Majesty, I was only informed moments ago that the letter the emperor had sent never arrived."

Curious as too what she meant, the Queen gestured for the warrior to continue. The rest of the occupants watched on with rapt attention.

"The emperor has three heirs to the throne back home, but all have been wed for years now. However when word of the Arendelle tournament came about he was very eager to enter a fighter. But when he heard that this was for the hand of the Queen who preferred someone of a...um different standard, he looked to me because our...preferences are similar and I am one of his majesty's most trusted generals and considered a legal heir to his throne should his daughters ever be unable to take the position. I assumed my entry would suffice."

Through out the woman's explanation, Elsa noticed one of her more bitter advisers approaching from the side of the stage with an enraged look on his face.

"This is unacceptable! Not only are you not of a royal bloodline, but you have showed up to this event without council approval?!"

"I stated that I myself have only learned of that news a few minutes ago. When the emperor hadn't received a definite 'no' to the request, he assumed everything would be worked out upon my arrival. It isn't my fault I was asked to give my name and age before being thrust into line with the others. Not even getting a chance to request permission."

Countless jaws were gaping at the woman's attitude towards the Arendelle dignitary, but Elsa was trying her hardest not to laugh out loud.

About time someone besides her and Anna put the old jerk in his place.

Said man looked extremely embarrassed by the warrior's reasoning upon his mistake, but kept his voice level as he pointed a threatening finger towards her.

"No matter the case if you do not remove yourself immediately we will be forced to call upon the gu-"

"It's fine."

Numerous heads snapped in the direction of the Queen. Elsa kept her smirk well hidden as she gestured for Mulan to join the others.

"If she is considered promising enough to enter from her ruler back home, I see no reason that she should be dismissed so easily. Let's not forget China has been a GOOD trade partner of ours for generations."

The other woman bowed her head in thanks as she moved to fulfill the Queen's request, while the older gentleman forced a polite apology to pass his lips before moving to return behind the stage.

Kai cleared his throat uncomfortably as he raised the scroll up to eye level once more to read the last name.

"Yes well um finally Arendelle would like to proudly introduce Princess Merida of the Scotland-"

Before the poor man could even finish his introduction, a very angry looking redheaded princess came charging onto the stage with a scowl on her face.

The deep green robbed girl took one look at Elsa and Anna before murmuring something silently under her breathe, and joining the other without so much as a hello.

Everyone was silent for only a minute before Elsa cleared her throat and raised her voice.

"Well that is everyone of our esteemed guests for the tournament ladies and gentleman! I thank you again for coming out to greet them all. As for all of you journeying along with your princess from home, the Arendelle in is open just a few homes down and is welcome for any visitators."

Everyone began to dispurse as Kai and Anna began to lead the rest of the girls back towards the castle. Soon enough it was just Elsa left standing on top of the stage as the villagers continued on to excitedly chat about the new guests.

But Elsa knew the worst had yet to come.

_Gods help me now..._

**THIS TOOK FOREVER!**

**I WILL BE GOING INTO DETAIL ON EVERY GIRL AND CUTTING A FEW AS THE STORY PROGRESSES.**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE UPDATE FUEL.**

**Thanx for reading guys 3**


End file.
